


【利艾】Afternoon Tea

by thewindsounds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsounds/pseuds/thewindsounds
Summary: 要來一杯帶有蜂蜜甜味的紅茶嗎？
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	【利艾】Afternoon Tea

在港島西區有間位於海邊的咖啡店，純白的裝修與湛藍的海相映成趣，日光下光線隨落地玻璃灑進室內更顯通透，在夕陽西斜時更把那純白染成暖黃色調，成為結束一天辛勞的上班族短暫的靠岸。這間人氣咖啡店一到周末就會吸引不少趕潮流的年輕人手上的打卡熱點之一，熱鬧非常。

利威爾喜歡這間咖啡店，喜歡它的純白，要做到純白無瑕的效果就必須要達到一定程度上的潔淨要求，顯然這間店做到了，潔癖如他無法挑剔。他不喜熱鬧，討厭那些跟風的潮流，但他作為附近的上班族，平日偷閒會乘叮叮來到西環海邊，人倒也不多，無礙。

裝修、地點、風景也滿意了，咖啡店的咖啡呢？好喝嗎？聽說這店的咖啡豆是從世界各地搜羅回來，尤是經深度烘焙的咖啡，可出名呢。

要是你這麼問利威爾，他會輕輕別過頭說，我不喝咖啡的。

畢竟現在很多咖啡店，也不只賣咖啡。這裡的紅茶，很合利威爾的口味。入口溫和微澀，配上秋日的海風，利威爾打算就這樣終結這一天。

「阿克曼先生來我們的店，但從來都不喝咖啡呢，」利威爾隨聲音抬眼望去，只見艾倫走到利威爾旁邊的餐桌上邊收拾上手客人剩下的杯碟邊笑說，「可惜了，我們的咖啡可是得獎作品來的哦。」

利威爾會知道艾倫的名字，是因為他別在圍裙上的名牌 — 然而這只是說對了一半。明明是他看上了那少年把長髮紥起成小巧的髻，幾條髮絲因為梳不上去而垂在額前，隨着少年的一舉一動而飄揚，也不失那帶着海水咸味的清爽怡人。這讓他默默地記牢了他的名字，但從未敢開口叫喚。

至於艾倫會知道他姓阿克曼，是因為他替他付款時接過信用卡而注意到的。當然艾倫也因此知道利威爾的全名，但出於對客人的禮貌，還是會帶點拘謹的叫他做「阿克曼先生」。

換了平時要是陌生人來搭話，利威爾一定感到困擾，但艾倫是例外。

「紅茶能讓我舒心，」利威爾把目光轉向窗外的海景，「作為今天一日辛勞的慰藉，還不賴。」

「我們採購茶葉也不馬虎哦。對了，阿克曼先生今天飲的是伯爵茶嗎？」

利威爾舉了舉茶杯，「你們挑的茶葉也不錯，很醇，很濃郁。」

「謝謝誇獎。阿克曼先生是只喜歡伯爵茶嗎？還是其他紅茶也可以？」

利威爾挑眉，「你有甚麼推介？」

「今天新入一種茶葉，來自福建省的『正山小種』，有聽說過嗎？」利威爾搖頭，艾倫拉開利威爾旁邊的椅子坐下，這時段客人不多，艾倫可以隨意地跟他閒聊，「這種茶葉是經松木熏製而成，會有很濃烈獨特的松煙香……」

艾倫雙手交疊枕在椅背，傾身把下巴托在手背上，側過頭，一雙貓眼微微向上瞟，嘴角彎彎的說，「……不知為何，我覺得這種經煙熏過的茶葉跟阿克曼先生的氣質很搭，我想你會喜歡的。」

— 喜歡，怎麼可能不喜歡？這麼好的茶，這麼好的人。

都說自然黃昏光是最用來自拍最合適的光度，這用在艾倫身上更顯效果。昏黃的日光映照在艾倫的右邊臉上，加深了他的輪廓，像美術館內的雕像般，讓人讚嘆。利威爾日後再回想起這個畫面，他仍會記得當日黃昏斜陽的溫度，灼熱的，燃燒在他心頭。

利威爾默默舉杯喝下剩餘的紅茶，他知道艾倫看出他在掩飾甚麼，他感謝他的不戳破。

「那我很期待了。明天你還會值班嗎？」

「只值早班，要是你在下午來的時候我都已經下班了。」艾倫打開手機查閱，「星期四的這個時間，我會值班。」他知道利威爾不會在周末來光顧。

利威爾沒明明白白的告訴過他的習慣喜好，但艾倫就是觀察得到。每天、每星期、每月，作為一個打卡熱點的文青咖啡店，客人如潮水般來來去去，用信用卡付款的更不獨他一個，怎麼他就只留意他一個？

誰叫那位阿克曼先生每次來都只點紅茶啊，讓人不得不注意他呢。自己也默默說服好友阿爾敏為店內增加紅茶的選項。 阿爾敏精明，看出艾倫這人公器私用，但想想也能擴充客源，也採納了艾倫的建議。

之後他一手包辦對茶葉種類的研究，更飛去原產地試貨，就只盼能多留那個人，能多一天就多一天，要是……要是能藉此跟他多說說話，那就更好了。還記得那時他拿着他的信用卡輕念他的名字，對方那喜悅的眼神，他知道他也不是單相思。

阿爾敏調製咖啡的同時默默地觀察着他的好友與那位男人約好時間後告別的畫面。看着艾倫關上門後，轉身走到吧台時那止不住彎起嘴角，「你剛剛也太刻意了。」他看在眼裡。

「但他受落呀，」艾倫放下收拾好的杯碟，打開水喉開始清洗，「證明我的猜想是對的。」

「好好好，那天我就為你好好準備茶葉座位，特別允許你那天 OFF 兩個小時，好讓你們約會。」

阿爾敏在客量少的平日會一個人值班，有時看到那個人來訪，只要艾倫不在，那個人的表情明顯地失落了幾分。他離去時所喝剩的紅茶也剩了半杯這麼多。

「甚麼約會，這根本不算吧。」

「不算就不算，你說甚麼就甚麼。」阿爾敏完成拉花，把咖啡杯放在餐盤上雙手遞向艾倫，「樓上 5 號桌。」

利威爾剛從店內出來時迎來一陣清涼的海風，好像有把他的心跳頻率撫平一點點。走出街口，他忍不住再回頭看看那泛着暖黃色調的咖啡店。他知道他背後有價值百萬的維港夜景，但怎也不及這間街角臨海的小小咖啡店，是心安所歸之處。

————————————————————

下午四時，利威爾回覆完最後一個電郵，起身準備離開。他任職的這間 Production House 風氣相當自由，不限制員工在公司裡的辦公時間，畢竟是講求創意的職業，困在辦公室難以發揮創作自由。

「利威爾，要出去買咖啡嗎？順便幫我外帶吧？」韓吉聽見整理的聲音，從螢幕中抬起頭，她在剪輯片段，需要高度集中。

「不，我今天的工作完成就直接下班了。」他整理針織外套的領子，「你跟佩特拉她們夾份一齊叫外賣吧。我請客。」

「喲喲喲，心情不錯的樣子哦。」韓吉拉低眼鏡頗有玩味的看着利威爾，「怎麼，有約會啦？甚麼時候認識的？對方是誰呀？該不會就在那咖啡店認識吧，你每次喝完茶回來的樣子都神采飛揚似的……」

「多事吧你，」利威爾輕笑，「走啦。」

「祝你出 POOL 成功啊利威爾。」韓吉輕輕擺手，再度埋首剪輯的工作中。

————————————————————

艾倫一見利威爾，笑着跟他打招呼，微微舉起手上的餐盤，「阿克曼先生，我們出去店外喝吧？」

利威爾回頭看了眼窗外，海天一色，溫度清涼，海風也不猛烈，的確是好建議，「可以是可以，但你不是要值班嗎？」

「今天店內人不多，交給阿爾敏也可以。」艾倫脫下圍裙後捲好收進抽屜裡。他今日穿着藏藍色恤衫，頭幾粒鈕扣隨意地沒扣上，露出白色內裡圓領上衣。

說罷他舉起餐盤，上面有個茶煲跟兩小茶杯，領着利威爾走出店外，那裡設有座位讓客人邊喝咖啡邊享受海風，也歡迎溜狗人士坐下休息。艾倫悄悄轉頭朝阿爾敏單眼，打着口形說着拜托了，阿爾敏回敬一個無奈的笑容。好友有新戀情，他自然是高興的。

————————————————————

時間不知不覺地過去，阿爾敏低頭打着奶泡時，聽到餐盤放下的聲音，是艾倫回來了。

「阿爾敏，讓我再 OFF 多兩小時好不？」艾倫壓低身子向阿爾敏輕聲說，「下星期我早班多上三天。」

阿爾敏看到門外那位先生等待的背影，瞬間了然，「成交，你可別遲到啊。」

「 OK ！」說罷艾倫腳步輕快的跑到利威爾的身邊，說了幾句就往東面走去。

這方向……向東走有個西環碼頭，那段長長的碼頭平台的確是散心聊天的好地方。

待到夕陽西下，天空由橙黃漸變成深藍，阿爾敏看到窗外艾倫與那男人牽着手回來時，他知道日後好友一定會向他不斷發射閃光彈，他開始認真考慮戴太陽眼鏡的實用性。


End file.
